


2012

by caretta



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta
Summary: So this is how the world ends.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 4





	2012

So this is how the world ends.

Situation reversed, he doubt he could have fared any better. He’s heavier than Murdock, sure, but a grown man’s weight against an injured shoulder wouldn’t be good odds. Short quakes that periodically slip them further down the edge add to those odds, and the goddamn apocalypse happening in general would simply make them impossible.

So why the hell is Murdock still hanging on?

Another quake, Frank’s weight tugs sharply on the hold, and Murdock bites back a grunt. The shard that hit his right shoulder after the explosion is eating at his muscles and tendons, wrecking them up good. More blood trickles down his arm to where’s clutching at Frank’s. Dirt and sweat held them up, gave some friction, but now blood is smoothing the way and their hands start to slip.

"Fucking hell, Murdock! Another quake you’ll lose that arm. Let it go."

Murdock manages to sneer when his face is almost completely contorted with pain,

"Like hell."

Frank swears.

"What’s this about? You trying to save me one last time?"

Choirboy grins, teeth and spit red. Must have been humping that stomach wound.

"Go on, chop my hand off with that knife you got, I’ll jump right after."

"Ain’t my business you wanna kill yourself. Just leave me out of it!"

Another grin. Getting on his fucking nerves Frank is ready to shoot them both off, to hell with it.

"You can’t save me, Murdock."

Boyscout shakes his head.

"I’m not giving up Frank."

Situation reversed, he would have found some amazing inner strength to pull Murdock up. He’d have shot him like he asked. He wouldn’t kill himself. He’d have gone on, let another person pay bail on death for him until there’s no one left to.

But that part Murdock got right. Like hell he’d let go.

Quake, slip, the cliff’s edge slides and for a split second Frank could pull his hand out. Suddenly Murdock’s at his eye level looking perfectly lost.

Instinctively he grasps Murdock’s hand and tightens his hold.

Then they fall.

End.


End file.
